


Forte e Piano

by Aeruthin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Music, Piano, Reflection, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: For once, life is looking well. Elijah has bought the newest marvel in the world of music, thefortepiano, and Mikael has taken the bait and is searching Eastern Europe.A soft afternoon between the brothers, where they share music and thoughts.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Forte e Piano

Klaus stalks down the stairs of their home. Servants are busying about, but the main ruckus is coming from the side parlour.

“What is going on here?” Klaus demands, throwing the doors open.

“Calm yourself, Brother, they are nearly finished,” Elijah says. He is supervising two men, who are working on the harpsichord in the centre of the room. It seems to be a different model than the one they had before. Slightly bigger, and with black keys instead of white.

“Replacing your harpsichord? Was the old one not good enough?”

“Not a harpsichord. It is a _fortepiano_. You must have heard about the new development.”

Truthfully, Klaus hadn’t, but his brother continues without waiting for an answer.

“And I have other news, too.”

Elijah pulls out a piece of paper as the craftsmen file out of the room.

“It seems our father has taken the bait, and has extended his journey into Eastern Europe.”

Elijah’s lips are curled into a smile. His shoulders are relaxed, and Klaus realizes that his brother’s ever present weariness has dissipated. He might even say that Elijah looks genuinely happy.

His joyous mood is contagious, and Klaus grins. He crashes down on one of the sofas, and gestures to the ‘fortepiano.’

“Well, then, play me something.”

Elijah blinks, surprised, but also pleased. He sits down behind the instrument and fingers the black keys.

Klaus closes his eyes as he listens to the music. The sound is much less sharp than the traditional harpsichord, and he understands the appeal.

But soon, he grows restless. He stands and walks over to his brother.

“Continue playing,” he orders, and Elijah obliges, even as Klaus leans over his shoulder and slips his hands beneath Elijah’s shirt. Klaus revels in the sound of the music, the touch of Elijah’s skin beneath his hands, the slight sway of his brother’s torso as he moves his fingers across the keys.

Finally, Elijah strikes the last chord, and the sounds die out.

Elijah leans back into him, and Klaus tightens his hold briefly.

When he means to pull away, he is stopped by Elijah’s quiet whisper.

“Is it worth it, Brother, all the pain and horror, for moments like this?”

Klaus stills, the words hanging heavy in the air.

Was it? They might have bought some respite for now, but their father was relentless. It was only a matter of time before they had to run again.

Would he have it any differently? Trade Elijah and Rebekah if it meant to be free of Mikael?

Abruptly, Elijah stands, breaking the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he says, voice slightly hoarse. He flashes a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, and pushes past Klaus, shoulders tense.

Klaus grabs his arm and spins him back around.

“Elijah-”

Klaus swallows, unsure how to continue. Elijah is watching him, expression vulnerable, trusting, as if Klaus has the answers he seeks. But Klaus has never been good with words, not when it comes to this.

So instead, he places a soft kiss on Elijah’s lips, before pressing their foreheads together, clasping his fingers on Elijah’s neck.

His brother exhales, tension fading.

“It’s worth it,” Klaus says with a conviction he doesn’t truly feel. “We’ll make it worth it.”

Elijah nods, probably not fully convinced either, but accepting it all the same.

Sometimes, it is easier to believe in a merciful lie, and figure out the truth at a later time.


End file.
